Dates and Dates
by Vera Amber
Summary: Max and Fang go to the movies, but everything goes wrong. Totally random and crazy. Involves Fax, Eggy disguised as Sissa, minor Dr. Marang disguised at Frigid, the chicken dance, and face masks. Rated T because of paranoia. Oneshot.


Fang and I were going on a date. I know, we never go on dates. Well, we'd been in Mesa for a couple months, and nothing weird had happened, so Fang randomly decided to take me to the movies.

It was some action movies; don't ask me the title, I wasn't really paying attention. That's what you get when you stick two hormonal teenage birdkids in a dark theater with nothing between them but an armrest. Yes, Fang and I were making out.

About twenty minutes into the movie, suddenly a bunch of people walked up in front of the screen. A few seconds later, I realized that they were a bunch of Erasers, Flyboys, and M-Geeks.

Nudge, who _had_ been at Mom's house, stepped up and led them in doing the chicken dance, while talking randomly about pickles and their many uses. She started throwing these little brown grape-like things at the audience. One hit me on the forehead, and I realized it was a date.

Suddenly, Jeb and Brigid, who had appeared out of nowhere, say down beside us and began playing Chinese checkers. All I could think was _WTF!?_

Suddenly, a girl that looked a _lot_ like me stepped up beside Ella and began singing at the top of her lungs, "I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! LET'S GET TOGETHER AND KILL BARNEY! WITH A GREAT BIG STICK WE'LL KNOCK HIM TO THE FLOOR! NO MORE PURPLE DINOSAUR!"

Then she bowed. "GO MAX TWO!" Nudge yelled.

Then Brigid turned to Fang and tried to kiss him. I dumped my soda over her head and whacked her with a bag of Skittles.

**(A/N: No pun intended!)**

Two people I hadn't seen in months and didn't want to walked to right in front of us in the next row and began kissing each other. Who, you might ask? Why, now other than Sam and Lissa!

**(A/N: Did anyone else notice how you can combine that to spell "Sissa", like "sissy"?)**

Nudge, who had also been at home, jumped over the lovebirds in the next row and landed in front of us. She started chatting randomly about pickles and their many uses.

Suddenly, the lights went out, the movie stopped, and the sound quit. Then someone said in a pitch-perfect imitation of a preppy cheerleader, "Save me from this happiness!"

Then the movie started playing again. Except, it wasn't the movie, and there wasn't any sound. It was an overhead view of the theater. Everyone, including me, looked up, but I didn't see anything. However, I knew some birdkid just _had_ to be up there.

I looked back at the screen. After about a minute of the constantly changing overhead view, it switched to a view of Gazzy. He was grinning. He said in ter Borscht's voice, "Dis ees vuhry interestuhng. Vat are you people doeen ere? You should be een dee cage. Very vell. MVA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Then the view switched to a view of... me and Fang. I growled and smashed a fist in the general direction of the camera. There was a breaking-glass sound, both where I was and on the big screen, and the screen switched to showing that color-thing that the TV does when it's messed up.

Then everything went back to normal. Fang and I looked at each other. "Did that..."

"Just happen?"

We both nodded. I looked back at the screen, and blinked. Duct taped to the top of the movie screen was a rubber chicken.

Fang and I staggered out of there. Standing by the door were Nudge, Max II, Gazzy, Jeb, Brigid, Sam, Lissa, a Flyboy, an Eraser, and an M-Geek.

Max II ripped off her face to reveal... Angel. Sam and Lissa took off their faces to reveal... Iggy and Ella, respectively. Jeb yanked off his face to reveal... nothing. His face stayed on. Brigid yanked off her face to reveal... DR. MARTINEZ!?

Angel yanked the faces off the Flyboy and the M-Geek to reveal... Magnolia and Akila. Angel also yanked the face of the Eraser to reveal, you guessed it, Total.

All around us there were a bunch of mirrors, some video cameras, a bucket of dates, a Chinese checkers board, and a roll of duct tape.

Ella cackled. "YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACES!"

............................................................................................................................................................

"So, wait, what were you to doing there again?" I asked Mom and Jeb.

"Angel blackmailed us."

............................................................................................................................................................

**So, what dya think? This is another one of those ideas I got while trying to fall asleep. I know; it's totally random, but I couldn't help myself! I think it's funny, at least. Oh, and I incorporated Eggy into it! Well, Eggy being disguised at Sissa, at least.**

**R&R?**


End file.
